


The Goodbyes Of The Greentree Boys

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Chaos Sauce: Origins [1]
Category: BomBARDed, BomBARDed (Podcast), bardcast
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other, Pre-Chaos Sauce Randy, Swearing, i made a sad headcanon and I will do with it as I please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy had been a young halfling, just beginning his adulthood, when he ran away from home. Tired of the stuffy house and his demanding, albeit loving, parents, he had packed up his things and snuck into the dark halls of his family home. He knew that he wasn’t leaving behind much, but what he was abandoning, he would miss a lot. His little brother, Joby.





	The Goodbyes Of The Greentree Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my real work for a bomBARDed fic. I’m planning on making a prequel for Yashee and Raz’ul as well.

Randy knew he had to leave the Nowhereman. He may have left his family all those years ago, but the idea of stealing the organ just to benefit the Nowhereman made sick. Or maybe it was that stupid gem he ate, another reason he had to flee. As he packed his essentials he reached for the worn, well loved stuffed bear and he thought about the last time he left home. 

***

He had been a young halfling, just beginning his adulthood. Tired of the stuffy house and his demanding, albeit loving, parents, he had packed up his things and snuck into the dark halls of his family home. He knew that he wasn’t leaving behind much, but what he was abandoning, he would miss a lot. As he rounded the corner of the hallway out of a doorway stepped the one thing he knew he would miss the most. 

Joby was a still just a little boy, having just turned 10. He carried a button eyed teddy bear everywhere he went, and had named after himself, as is the way of young children. His shadow blocked Randy’s path as he stood in front of his room. Joby rubbed his eyes, then stared at his big brother. Tears came to the little halfling’s eyes as he saw Randy’s traveling clothes and packed bag. Randy knelt hurriedly and put a finger to his own lips. 

“Hey, don’t cry now Jo-Jo! You wouldn’t want to wake Ma and Pa, would you?”

The little boy sniffled lightly and spoke in a soft whisper,

“W-where are you going Randy? Why?”

Randy ran a hand through his cotton candy pink hair and sighed,

“Look Jo-Jo, I’m running away. I’m going to try and make my way to the nearest big town and- I don’t know, find myself I guess. I love Ma and Pa, but I’m no the perfect son they want. So I’m gonna leave so I can be myself. Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean I don’t love you Joby. You are the most important person to me, but it’s not safe out there for someone your age.”

“What about you Randy? How are you going to stay safe?”

Joby tightened his grip on the worn bear

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve got some help.”  
Randy pulled the twin daggers from his belt and spun them. He twisted the right one and offered its handle to Joby

“Here, take this, that way you have something to remember me by, and a way to protect yourself.”

Joby took the blade hesitantly, but grabbed Randy in a bear hug. When the two brothers separated, tears stained both their cheeks. Joby hugged his bear and whispered something in its ear. He then handed the bear to Randy. 

“I told Joby to keep you safe.”

Randy took the bear and stood before giving his brother one last goodbye,

“You be good Jo-Jo, I love you.”

***

When Joby was a young halfling he ran away from home by stowing away in the back of a caravan. 

By this time Randy had found a new family, the Nowhereman, where he had met Rhiannon. Rhiannon, at the time, was cold and beautiful. She was also deadly. They worked well together, so the Nowhereman made them a team. 

As the caravan made its way down the road, Randy lay in wait. He kept down from the tree tops on to the driver’s seat. Randy slit the innocent man’s throat and pulled the horses to a stop. Rhiannon used her staff to part the back curtains of the wagon and began her usual speech. But her words were cut short as a fiery blast came from the caravan. 

The fire reached for Rhiannon, catching her cloak and her wooden mask. A figure leapt from the caravan and attempted to make a run for it. Rhiannon snatched the boy, it was just a boy, and pulled off her mask. The boy squirmed and writhed in her grasp. Randy caught a glimpse of his face and felt his stomach drop. Bike ride up his throat as Rhiannon pulled her knife and plunged it in to Joby’s stomach. 

With a last burst of energy Joby cast fireball once again and caught Rhiannon right in the face. She screamed and dropped him. She stumbled back, blinded by the pain, and Randy rushed forward. He was hoping he was wrong and that this halfling was just a random kid, but the sight a his daggers twin hanging in Joby’s belt confirmed his worst fear. He hugged the boy. 

“Joby, Joby I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you in there, what were you thinking, what was I thinking, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I love you Jo-Jo.”

Blood trickled from Joby’s mouth,

“Randy is that you? Randy, I’m scared, I don’t feel good. Randy, please I don’t want to go.”

But it was to late for the boy. He died in his big brother’s arms. 

Rhiannon grunted in agony,

“RANDALL! Lets go! Just - AAH- just grab the fucking stuff and let's go!”

Randy laid his brother down, but slipped the coin purse from Joby’s belt. He also took the dagger. With a broken heart and a stoic face, Randy took whatever valuables were in the cart, supported the burned Rhiannon on his arm, and made his way back to his camp. 

***

Thunder cracked and Randy steeled himself, his stomach churned. He finished packing, placing Joby gingerly at the top, strapped on his organ, and made his way into the stormy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the BardCord for the encouraging words and curses as I produced yet another cursed fic about Joby. Keep an eye out for equally angsty Yashee and Raz’ul to come! Love y’all!!


End file.
